


see u in 10 (Wilbur x Tommy smut)

by kiricchan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Well-Written, aha im so quitky i need sleep, its 8 am and im hungry, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiricchan/pseuds/kiricchan
Summary: dont like dont read
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 53
Kudos: 94





	see u in 10 (Wilbur x Tommy smut)

donation: hey have you ever taken a bdsm test  
tommy: fuck what fuck no? fuck thats fuck enough fuck tts fuck for fuck today.

\--  
LATER  
\--

wilbur: hi im obviously going to be completely out of character. mainly because im literally going to rape you, my friend, in this story  
tommy: hi  
tommy: how are you doing  
wilbur: id be better if you were in bed with me  
tommy: what?  
wilbur: what?

\--  
LATER  
\--

tommy, alone in his bedroom at like 5 pm:  
what bdsm test?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
tommy: wowie i take it now  
tommy, in a CRAZY and WAAAAACKY VOICE: uh oh i got a subbmissssssssionnnn  
tommy, still with a wacky voice: this is literally just to drive the point that im going to be a bottom in is story

\--  
LATER  
\--

tommy: *get call at 12 am in the morning*  
tommy: *wait fuck he's british 0 am*  
tommy: woooah who is thiss calling meeee at 0 in the mornang?  
tommies phone: hello me wilbur calling ahahahah  
tommy: ANSWER STEWPID PHONE  
tommies phone: *answers*  
wilbur from tommies phone: hello tommy  
tommy: hello wilbur  
tommy: whyd yy only call me when youre high  
wilbur: what  
tommy: sorry i meant why did you call me at 0 in the morning  
wilbur: i got a music and a alchocholcholhol and a some really bad a character writing  
tommy: understandable let me go now  
wilbur: okay see u in 10 haha title drop

\--later  
\--

tommy: sneaks outand ALMOST gets caught ooooooooo  
wilbur with a russian accent because he's drunk or whatever: hyello tommy  
tommy: what the fuck  
wilbur still with russian accent: tommy do you vant to go to bedroom to get my unknown lost item  
tommy: yes  
wilbur: come  
tommy: yes

updtairs

tommy: whee is the unknown lost item  
wilbur, now with sexy bedroom voice: in your pants  
tommy: what  
wilbur: sex  
tommy: why  
wilbur: now  
tommy: *rape scene here*

downstairs currently

tubbo: hello im tubbo where js tommy my only better half why is he gone i miss my better half why is he gone he is my only goo half of myself he is gone and he is my begger half I AM TUBBO he needs to be my better half with me and only me i an tubbo and be needs to be with me because be js t befter half and we are baby and awww chreeee children cuteeeeeeeeee happy kawaii wholesome children thag definitely arent humans let js continue to label them as complegely and utterly innkcent abahahaa yayy i miss tommy my begger and only half and oh my god where the bell is he what is that sound up there i do not know bevahse i am tubbo the best friend in the group abd i am tubbo i am glue of friend group where is tommy my better half i miss him oh my god where is he my better half i am goingg to commit mass genocide if i do not get to see my better half in the next ten minutes where is my better half i do miss him i swear thag i do i never awear because i am tubbo and i am WHOLESOME i am tubbo i am tinboi am rubbo i only like bee boat box and tommy i am tubbox i am tubbee i am tommy where is tommy i miss tommy my second half my practical brother i was found on the side of a road in a box that is why i am called tubbox because i was abandoned by my past famiy where is tommy my better half  
fundy: i donor know give me water  
tubbo: okay

upstairs:  
tommy: trauma  
wilbur: out of character  
youtuber comments: hotel trivago joke so fuckingn hilarious and original jesus fucking christ please be funnier youtube comments  
tommy: i must go now  
wilbur: ok do not tell or i do soekthing  
tommy: ok

tommy: goes downstairs and sees tubbo his better half  
tubbo looks upstairs and sees tommy his begger half  
tommy bell begger half how are you  
tommy hello there i am good you  
tubbo goo goog good  
tubbo yknwo me tubbo lmthings like box and bee and box and bee snd box and bee and i need bee no wasp though wasp bitch  
tommy yes

later

tommy: is home  
tommies mother: hello son no yelling  
tommy: yes mother all hail the queen  
tommies mother: i fuckig hate you  
tommy: yes mother all bail the queeb

later

tommy: more smut  
wilbur: more smut  
technoblade: more smut?  
wilbur: no  
tommy: no  
god: no

later

tommy; wow more trauma what the hell

later

tommy: is kidnapped  
wilbur: kidnaps  
technoblad: what  
wilbur: what

later

wilbur: more smut  
tommy: no  
wilbur: yes.  
wilbur: more smut with recording  
tomym: what ew  
wilbur: yes.

later

wilbur: upload recording of smut like a dumbass  
technobade: sees recording on youtuber channel  
technoblade: technanger get it lmao

later

wilbud: wow is that a knock on the door definitely just rhe mail, not the police because i defibitely didnt just post solid proof thag i kidnapped snd raped a child.  
technoblade: technopunch  
wilbur: ko and is unconcious  
technopunch: hah idiot

later

technonice: hello tommy  
tommy: wtf go away  
technonice: no i am bice look at my name  
tommy: okay  
technonice: outside

later

technonice: holds tommy like friefighter and kick wilbur  
technonice: call police be hero yes  
tommy: yes  
police: yes  
god: yes  
wilbur: no

later

technowhatthellisgoingonanymore: okay freedom you go have a nice time being 16 :)  
tommy: no i want happy ending with you  
tec: what no thsts still wrong  
tommy: no  
tex: yes  
tommy: no  
tez yes  
tommy fine  
tez wait no i mean no  
tommy yes

this is just here so that people scrually believe that i worked on this, so when they see the word count theyre like "oh wow thags a loy this is gonna be a good smut of undersge kids" snd then "i have been bamboozled" so yeah this is just gonna be me rambling on and on and on and o we are currently on 492113 characters wait no thats 492081 wait nk 492066 okah i quit those MUST be coded gor some hentsi on nhentai i swear someone go look that up i wanna see thag lmao anyways do uou think this id enough probably not im judt gonna go whag if i doceverg single word j know hnmmm i had a bunch of fun writing this u have ti admit, i spent liek ten minutes ob it though sox no lookikg back at it to check for spelling errors, nothing. it kind of judt adds to effect ig abyways im gonna go sleep see you mager. go crazy in he commuents bye

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell, i made this to make fun of people who seriously write shit like this.


End file.
